Various reclosable cartons have heretofore been provided which include a pouring spout through which the contents of the carton are discharged. Such cartons because of inherent design characteristics are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the carton is incapable of individually accommodating two distinct and/or separate products, one of which may be selectively discharged through a pouring spout; (b) the carton is awkward to open and close; (c) the reclosing of the carton is ineffective thereby rendering the reclosed carton susceptible to leakage; and (d) the blank from which the carton is formed requires an inordinate amount of sheet material.